Stolen In The Night
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Bella makes the move to forks, awaiting is her lover in the night. They fall deeply in love, tragedy strikes again and again, then one night, in a blink of an eye it disappears.Will Jacob, find her in time, or is it too late?
1. A Stormy Night

**Stolen in the Night**

**Chapter 1- Storm**

I had always lived with my mother Renee in Phoenix; she rarely talked about my real father.

We lived in a fairly large house, just mum and me.

Though she was seeing this guy named Phil, he would buy me all these things. I knew he was just trying to get me to like him but he needn't bother. I liked him, but I would never call him my father.

I had always loved the rain, it reminded me of my father, of the place I would have spent my life if they hadn't separated when I was just a baby.

I never did understand why; why we had to leave, why they didn't get along.

It was a stormy night when I finally gathered the courage to tell my mum what I wanted.

I wanted my father.

"Mum?" I called down the hallway from my bedroom.

A few moments passed, I stared at the white ceiling. Her head peaked around the corner.

Her features glistening in the moonlight. I could see myself in her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes matched mine and her blondish hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few strands fell and she pushed them behind her ears.

"What is it Bella?" Her voice fell as she thought something was wrong.

Yes I did want to move, to be with my father. It was a new school, a new home and I would be away from my mum but she had Phil, I'm 16, I deserve to choose where I wanted to be.

There was no doubt in my mind that it would be scary to move but I wanted to go to Forks.

New school, new people, Hell yeah I was terrified. I had never been talented to speaking to people, I freak out even talking to family that I hadn't seen in a few months. A whole new town, well it sure was going to be hard.

"I've been thinking about dad lately" I admitted to my mother.

She sighed and came into my bedroom. I was sprawled out onto my double bed, I sat up and mum came and sat down next to me.

"You want to live with your dad don't you?" She asked.

Was my face filled with the guilt that I felt inside, or was I just that predictable? I twiddled my thumbs, a nervous habit I had developed over the years.

"It's just I haven't spent all the time with him, I barely know dad." I said, feeling guiltier by the second.

"Bells you don't have to explain, I have kept him from you all this time and I understand that you want to know him and live with him, just promise to come visit me darling." Mum asked.

I felt so relieved, I had worried for weeks on end that mum would never understand the longing I felt to know my father, well I did know him but not on a deep level.

I had spent Christmas with him twice, apart from that and letters I had never spent enough time with him. It felt like there was so much I was missing and I wanted to get my dad back. The thought that my mum had understood and agreed that I needed to spend time with my dad made me happy.

"Of course, I'll come visit and we could all spend Christmas in Forks!" I said, excitement bubbling over.

"Bells." My mum began.

"I know you don't like to be near dad now, but maybe that will change and we can spend more time as a family." I rambled on.

"I'll try Bells."

I gave my mum a big hug; she always understood what was going on no matter how absurd I thought I was being, I was going to miss her so much.

"You better hurry." She said.

I looked at my mother with utter confusion, what did I need to hurry for?

"It's almost 9 and your dad will be going to bed soon, you better hurry and tell him your coming so he can get your room set up before you turn up next week." Renee explained.

I was beyond ecstatic, this was really happening!

"Thank you, thank you so much, I love you so much mum" I said as I jumped off my bed and ran to the phone, that was hanging on the wall in the living room.

Dad picked up the phone on the first ring.

I spent two hours on the phone to Charlie that night; he was beyond excited that I was coming to live with him.


	2. Rabbit

**Stolen In the Night**

It had been a very long week, packing had taken up most of my time and saying goodbye to my friends that I have been with since I was little.

Sad as it was, I couldn't help but become excited at the prospect of where I was going and finally living with Charlie.

The plane ride held little entertainment, I spent most of the trip humming along to my Ipod. When the plane finally touched down I was relieved to finally get off, I wasn't all that good with heights.

Charlie was waiting for me.

"Bells" Charlie called as I entered the waiting area, I ran straight up to him and hugged him so tight.

"Dad, it's so good to see you." I said, my words slightly muffled into his shoulder, because he was a lot taller than I was.

I drew back from the warmness of his hug and he looked me over, he was trying to be subtle about it but I couldn't help but notice.

"My Bella, a beautiful young woman. I can see your mother in your eyes. How is she?" Chimed Charlie as though I was his greatest joy in the world.

"Mum's great, she has been seeing this guy named Phil and he makes her so happy." I said before I thought more of it.

I saw the smile on my father's face falter as I told him how happy Renee was, I felt a stab of guilt. I should have been more careful about my choice of words. I didn't know much about what happened to make them separate but clearly Charlie still loved Renee and it still stung to hear about Phil.

"Nowhere as near as handsome as you though Dad." I said while nudging him.

He flashed me a grin before picking up my suitcase; he showed me the way to the car. I was so glad to see it wasn't Charlie's police cruiser that would have been so embarrassing. Even though I knew he wouldn't use the lights or anything police related on the car to embarrass me, I just didn't fancy being seen as the girl who you had to be nice to because her dad is the chief of police.

They all probably knew it though, in a way it was a good thing but in another it was so much worse, all the snobby girls pretending to be your friend or the local bad boy looking at you like you're spying on him for your dad.

I really had thought this all over before I decided to mention it to Renee, I even thought of the best place to meet some nice people before school started, but as far as a place to find friends in a comfortable environment for me here in forks, I had come up with nothing but the local diner.

Charlie said that there was always someone from the school just relaxing in or around the diner, Charlie and I were having dinner there tonight with a man named Billy Black and his son, to celebrate me coming to Forks.

I wasn't really the type for parties and meeting new people, but with Charlie there and only two new people, I could manage. If things got a little too hard for me I could just fake jet lag or something, couldn't I?

I knew Charlie would understand, even though I hadn't seen him for years, I got my discomfort for meeting new people from him, Charlie also had trouble talking about how he was feeling and I did too. We were so much alike, according to Renee.

I was surprised to see a black Volkswagen Rabbit parked a little ahead and Charlie lead me straight towards it.

"Did you get a new car?" I asked, shocked.

"Charlie driving anything but his police cruiser, I doubt it." A husky low voice said from the side.

I hadn't noticed the guy leaning on the Rabbit, I was merely admiring the car and reeling in the shock that the police cruiser wasn't there in it's place.

I couldn't help but notice that he was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, his russet skin held the warmth of the sun, his eyes wide and full of adoration and his smile, it made me want to faint at the brilliance of it.

"I'm Jacob." Said the guy, my legs shook a little as he walked towards me, stopping so close to me but yet so far.

"Bella." I said, nodding like a fool.

Just looking at him, I couldn't help but smile.

Charlie just stood there shaking his head, obviously he could sense that Jacob well made me feel like I was melting with happiness on the inside.

"Shall we get going?" Charlie prompted us.

Jacob wasted no time, he lifted my luggage into the back and Charlie climbed in the back aswell. I didn't know what kept me standing, but I just stood there.

Jacob raised his eyebrows slightly at me and he came to stand by me again.

"Is something wrong Bella?" He asked, his tone surprised me, it had a sort of affection in it.  
What had I done to gain his affection, I had no clue.

"I don't know." I began struggling for words.

Jacob surprised me by stroking my arm, I felt relieved the moment his fingertips touched me.

I released a sigh, he just smiled at me.

"How about you come see me tomorrow and I'll show you around?" Jacob asked.

Before I even thought about my answer I blurted out, "I'd love too."

I had no experience with guys before, flirting? I didn't even know how to. But something about Jacob was different, I knew I wanted to spend more time with him and I leapt at any opportunity to do so. I didn't know why but I was certainly not going to refuse my impulses.

Jacob let his hand fall to his side and I noticed that he had muscles, I had never seen muscles so big or so good looking. I climbed into the passengers side and Jacob in the front.

"How old are you?" I asked.

Charlie laughed.

"16, just like you Bella." He replied with a flash of a smile.

My brows furrowed, just looking at him you would have thought he was at least 17 or maybe even 19.

"Jacob has a steroid addiction." Charlie ventured.

This time Jacob laughed, I liked the sound of his laugh, I wanted to hear it a lot more.

"You're dad is crazy, steroids? No this is just natural." Jacob said, in a serious but humorous tone.

"Billy says it's all the greens." Charlie explained, "but I eat my greens all the time and I'm not the hulk!" Joked Charlie.

I laughed.

"So you're Billy's son?" I asked.

"Yeah, hasn't Charlie told you about me?" Jacob asked a little hurt that he was not mentioned.

I was uncertain how to answer but blushed instead.

"Who does Charlie gossip about then?" Jacob said with a sly smile.

I couldn't help but smile, "Just this and that, no one in particular."

"I hope you're going to help your dad get ready for dinner tonight." Said Charlie, in an attempt to change the topic.

"Of course I am." Jacob said swiftly.

"What did you want to do tomorrow Bells?" Charlie asked.

Today was almost over, it was around 4pm and dinner was at 6, tomorrow was my real first chance to explore the new land of forks.

Much of what I had seen was filled with forests, shades of green endlessly everywhere. Moss covered tree stumps and the glistening road proved that it had been raining only a short time ago.

Forks hasn't changed, not one bit, it was the same cloud covered town that it was when my parents first met, and I found comfort in the constant of the weather.  
Yes, I did like the sun but I had been living in the heat for so long, a change was nice.

"I was going to spend the day with Jacob if you don't mind." I said.

I knew it wasn't right for me to have already agreed to spend the day with Jacob but I had and I really wanted to.

"What will you two be doing?" Charlie asked Jacob.

"Dad, don't get all controlling please." I begged.

"I'm just going to show her around and then just hang around La Push." Jacob said, with a smile, he was looking forward to it I know he was.

"Don't stray into the woods though, it's dangerous." Charlie warned.  
"Dad." I scolded.

"Bella, I'm serious there have been sightings of large animals in there and I don't want either of you going in there." Charlie explained.

"Ok, I won't go in the woods." I promised.

I didn't know why Charlie thought I would want to go into the woods, maybe it was a popular teen hang out but to me it didn't really hold all that much interest. I would just be happy to sit around on the lounge talking to Jacob.

Personally, with my lack of co-ordination the uneven forest floor was a bad idea any day, I would un-doubtably be stumbling over twigs and branches.

We arrived at our house soon enough and Jacob had to leave because he had to help Billy and get ready for our dinner tonight at the diner.

I thanked Charlie for warning me about having dinner with the Black's before I left Phoenix so I had time to buy myself something cute to wear.

I had an hour to get ready and then I would see Jacob again, my heart leapt at the thought.


End file.
